walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Charlie (Fear)
Charlie is a main character and a former antagonist as well as a survivor of the outbreak in AMC's Fear The Walking Dead. She was brought to live at the Dell Diamond settlement to act as a spy for the Vultures. Following the defeat of the Vultures, she joined as a member of Morgan's group. Pre-Apocalypse Texas Nothing is known about Charlie's life prior to or as the outbreak began, except that she attended school, her favorite subject was music, and her favorite food was pizza. Post-Apocalypse Some time during the outbreak, Charlie's parents were killed and they turned in front of her, scarring her deeply. Later, Charlie was found by Ennis and was recruited to join the Vultures. Season 4 "Another Day in the Diamond" Charlie stumbled upon the Dell Diamond settlement after her camp had caught fire and her family went missing. After living there for approximately two weeksDuration of Charlie's stay was revealed in "Good Out Here", Madison speaks with Charlie in the stands but she does not reveal much to Madison, except a few details about school and food preferences. She is warmly welcomed by Madison, who then proceeds to build a home for Charlie in the dugout. Charlie spends most of her time with Nick, watching him as he deals with weevils destroying crops in the gardens. She is also seen playing with a walkie talkie before Nick hesitantly takes it away from her. Charlie's suspicions about her family are confirmed when Madison and her group return from investigating Charlie's former camp, having found no trace of her family. At night, Mel and the Vultures show up outside the settlement, and it is revealed that Charlie was working as a spy for the Vultures, gathering information about the Dell Diamond. After being praised by Mel for her work, she is sent to relax inside a bus while the Vultures surround the settlement. Later, as she hangs out in her bus, Luciana approaches the bus and drops off a book for Charlie, who looks on with sadness. "Good Out Here" Charlie is first seen in a flashback, when Madison and Nick were at a church looking for supplies. Madison attempts to speak with Charlie, but she ignores her blatantly. After Ennis makes a rude remark to Nick about food scarcity, Charlie watches in fear as Nick attacks Ennis. In the present, after finding out that Nick killed Ennis, Charlie shoots him in the chest. At first she is in shock and is sad about it, but runs away before Alicia and Luciana arrive to a wounded Nick. They attempt to revive him, but he dies. "Buried" In a flashback, as Madison speaks with Mel in the parking lot, Charlie and Ennis sit on a bench and laugh as they eat. "Just in Case" Charlie arrives with the rest of the Vultures at the horse track where they find Alicia's group armed and ready for a confrontation. She witnesses Alicia fire the first shot that hits John Dorie in the chest. "The Wrong Side of Where You Are Now" During the firefight between Alicia's group and the Vultures, Luciana finds Charlie cowering behind a car. Though Charlie tells Luciana she's sorry, Luciana tries to kill her before being interrupted by the appearance of Edgar, allowing Charlie to escape. A short time later, as Morgan, Naomi and John Dorie prepare to make their escape, Morgan spots Charlie heading for the blown-out ambulance and stops her, telling Charlie that Mel is dead and she will only survive by leaving with them. Charlie reluctantly joins the escape in Al's van. On the road away from the horse track, Charlie recognizes Morgan as one of Nick's friends and is shocked that he saved her after what she did. Morgan tells Charlie that the conflict has to end somewhere and Charlie explains to everyone that the fall of the stadium wasn't Naomi's fault, it was hers. In a flashback, Charlie returns to the stadium to enlist their help to save a badly injured Melvin. After Melvin is exiled on his own, Charlie is shocked by the decision as she knows Melvin won't make it on his own and is allowed to contact him via walkie. When all Charlie can get is pained noises, she convinces Nick and Alicia to go after Melvin and help him. Charlie is with the stadium survivors when Ennis suddenly launches an attack with oil-soaked walkers. In the present, Al's group returns to the stadium to find it overrun with hundreds of burned walkers which surround the SWAT van. "No One's Gone" When Althea's group arrives at the stadium, Althea agrees to watch John Dorie and use her guns to clear a path for Naomi and Morgan Jones to reach the infirmary, but warns that she only has enough ammunition for one try at it. Althea brings the SWAT vehicle as close as possible and clears a path while Charlie keeps watch. When Alicia's group shows up, Althea exchanges fire with them before retreating into the vehicle to treat a bleeding John. Alicia takes Charlie hostage and orders Althea to tell Naomi that it's safe to come out of the tunnel. Al picks up the walkie and tells Morgan and Naomi that it's safe to come out. She distracts Alicia while John quietly presses the transmission button on the walkie, allowing Naomi and Morgan to overhear Alicia and realize they're walking into a trap. Strand informs Alicia that Naomi has not emerged from the tunnel. Alicia sees the walkie next to John and realizes what happened. Alicia and Al fight in the SWAT van. Charlie hears John coughing and urges Naomi and Morgan to hurry. Alicia surrounds Naomi and Morgan and aims her gun at Naomi and accuses her of contributing to Madison's death. Morgan convinces Alicia to relinquish the weapon. Alicia breaks down in tears. Charlie, Alicia, Strand, Luciana, Althea, June and John sit around a campfire. Althea begins filming and asks what happened at the stadium. Alicia tells Althea that Mel took their Land Rover. Charlie explains that Mel only took the Land Rover to get her to safety. Alicia's group tells Althea that Madison killed herself to save them, causing everyone to break down in tears over the story. Al lowers her camera and writes "Madison" on the interview tape. The group eats ramen around the campfire. "People Like Us" In the month or so since the fall of the Vultures, Charlie has settled with John Dorie and June in an abandoned bus and has stopped talking. Charlie is sitting in the bus when Morgan tries to convince John and June to join him in traveling to Alexandria. While near the river, Charlie is ambushed by a walker and doesn't call for help, but is saved by Al who has come to check on the group. Later, John visits Charlie and asks to play Scrabble with her. Sympathetic with Charlie who he believes has gone silent out of guilt over killing Nick Clark, John tells her about how he went silent for awhile after a similar incident in his own past until he found June and told her about what he had done which allowed him to forgive himself. As John leaves to deal with a walker, Charlie packs up her books and leaves the bus. As John and Victor Strand search for her, Charlie appears at Victor's house and runs out without saying anything when Luciana spots her. Luciana then finds that Charlie has left her The Little Prince and races into the storm after Charlie. "Close Your Eyes" Charlie is encountered by Alicia, who discovers her occupying the same abandoned house as her in the middle of the hurricane. Alicia tries to grab Charlie, but Charlie escapes and locks herself in another room. Alicia tries to break the door down at first, but has no luck. From there, Alicia changes her tactics and begins to guilt Charlie, commenting on how she an awful person and that Alicia hopes that Charlie will live for a long time so she has to carry the guilt with her. However, Alicia notices that the family of walkers that she killed earlier have been covered in sheets, making her think again about her actions. Alicia then goes to Charlie for help with nailing shut the window covers to prevent damage to the windows. Charlie helps her, and heads back upstairs to sort through the pictures of the dead family who lived in the house, and Alicia begins to become agitated by this, and tells Charlie to come downstairs so she can dry her jacket off. Alicia discovers Charlie's gun. She threatens Charlie and asks her if she came to finish the job, and then sends her away. Upstairs, Charlie sees a walker that is impaled on a tree branch right in front of the upstairs deck. She goes out and interacts with it, allowing it to grab her with little resistance, before Alicia arrives and pulls her away. Shortly after this, Alicia tells Charlie that she now realizes that the gun wasn't for her, it was for Charlie. Alicia says that Charlie probably had the right idea (killing herself), but Alicia won't let do it. Charlie finally speaks up, asking Alicia why she saved her and Alicia states that she doesn't know, and that she's gonna have to live with it. Alicia also says that Charlie shouldn't be expecting forgiveness from her. The two then eat dinner, and Charlie begins to ask Alicia a series of questions about her life, mainly about California and the beach. Alicia is irritated at first, but soon realizes that Charlie has never been to the beach before, and asks her for confirmation. Charlie says that when she reads, she tries to visualize what the beach looks like, and states that she and her parents were supposed to go to Galveston for vacation, but the outbreak then happened. Alicia tells her that the last time she was at a beach, it was overrun with the dead, and it was just another reason to keep running. The two finish dinner and Charlie goes to sleep. Alicia later notices that Charlie isn't where she went to sleep, and goes to find her. Charlie is found again with the photos of the dead family, and becomes upset when Alicia tries to pull her away, stating that someone might come back for them. Alicia says that whoever cared about them is dead, and Charlie insists that she can't know, and states that she knows that she's garbage, but she wants to do this. Alicia finally relents, telling Charlie to do what she wants. Charlie later joins Alicia downstairs as Alicia tries to start a fire, and Charlie tells her that the wind is getting stronger. Charlie has also brought the family's photos with her. Alicia tells her to stop, and says that she knows what Charlie is going through, quoting Madison's phrase, "No one's gone until they're gone." Alicia then tells Charlie that she's been trying to believe it as well, to feel better about the things that she's done, but she can't, "Because sometimes when you're gone, you're just gone." Alicia then tells Charlie that the family is definitely gone, and Charlie asks her why she cares. Before Alicia can answer, Walkers break through one of the windows, and Alicia tells Charlie that they need to go to the basement, which has flooded a great deal. They go down there, see the flooding, and Alicia runs back up to try to get out, but the wind slams the door in her face, knocking her down the stairs. Then some of the ceiling collapses, blocking their way out. The two then try the other exit to the basement, but it's locked with a chain. Alicia tries other ways to get them out, but quickly gives up, all while the water level steadily rises. From there, Charlie begins to becomes increasingly hysterical as she tells Alicia that she doesn't want to die and turn into a walker. She tells Alicia how she saw her parents after they died and turned, and she can't remember their faces from before that. She begs Alicia, who refuses at first, to shoot her, but Alicia eventually raises the gun, ready to kill Charlie, but then starts crying, and tells Charlie that she can't kill her. The two hold each other's hands as they prepare to drown, but something falls on the outside door, and the two escape the basement. They run out and notice that the walker impaled on the tree branch fell on the door, and Alicia shoots "him" in the head. Charlie notes that "he" saved them. Charlie later approaches Alicia after Alicia has buried the walker family next to each other. Charlie asks Alicia if she did her for Charlie or for herself, and Alicia states, "I did it for the people who could come back." Charlie then offers Alicia her gun barrel weapon, but Alicia tells Charlie to keep it. She then asks Charlie if she's good at finding things, and Charlie responds affirmatively. After Alicia leaves the family's photos by their graves, Charlie says that she can see Madison in Alicia, even if Alicia can't her in herself. Alicia tells Charlie that she left Morgan in the storm, and abandoned everyone else. Charlie then tells her that she's good at finding things. The two drive away from the house, and Alicia tells Charlie to close her eyes. Alicia then describes the beach to Charlie, and through this, Charlie is able to remember her parents' faces. The two arrive at Strand's mansion, only to find it abandoned. They then go to John and June's bus, only to find it overturned and abandoned as well. Charlie tells Alicia that they need to find and help them, but Alicia tells Charlie that they don't even know if they're alive, and tells her, "They're gone." Alicia also tells Charlie that things won't get better, and will continue to get worse and they'll experience this until they're not around to see it happening. An injured walker then comes out from behind the bus, and shuffles towards them. Alicia takes her weapon back from Charlie and stabs the walker through the head. She then tells Charlie to come with her, and the two leave the site. "Blackjack" After finding one of the boxes, Charlie and Alicia contact Morgan on the radio. Alicia tells them she found the channel from the box. Morgan tells her to wait at the mile marker and that they are gonna pick them, when suddenly, Martha radios both of them and warns Morgan for not taking her advice. She pulls the truck beside them, opens the gun hatch and opens fire. A shocked Alicia and Charlie are left wondering what happened. "MM 54" Charlie and Alicia discover the charred remains of the semi on the road along with several walkers corpses. Alicia consults a map and decides they will head east. She and Charlie get in their car. A while later, Alicia and Charlie run out of fuel. They abandon the car to look for more. After walking a few miles, Alicia finally admits to Charlie that she is not looking for Morgan and the others, but instead, she's taking Charlie to Galveston to see the beach for the first time. In the woods, Charlie insists to Alicia that they turn around to find Morgan and the others. Alicia explains that she wants to take Charlie to the beach because she needs something good to happen. Suddenly, they hear water nearby. Alicia and Charlie arrive at a lake created by the flooding. Charlie finds John's hat. They look across the water and smile. "I Lose People..." Charlie and Alicia wave at John and Strand from across the pond, when suddenly Alicia hears June on her walkie. She tells her the good news while Morgan warns Alicia to watch what she says because Martha might be listening. He also informs them of their roof situation. Charlie and Alicia head out to locate a boat to rescue John and Strand. On the road, Charlie and Alicia discover a kayak tied to the roof of a car when suddenly they come under fire from Martha. She tells them she's been listening to them and that she can make them stronger. Alicia attempts to reason with her to let her help, but Martha yells that she doesn't need any help, before collapsing due to her wounds. Later, Alicia uses the SWAT truck and plows it through the lake to rescue Strand and John as the two men take a swig from their bottle in celebration. Charlie returns John's hat and he commends her for talking again. After reuniting with the rest of the group, Charlie watches as Alicia and the others contact Morgan on the radio, telling him they're going to save him. Morgan looks down and sees their plan: a fire truck. While Morgan tosses his stick down and gingerly begins climbing down the building, Alicia, June and Luciana draw a herd of walkers and barely make it back to the fire truck alive, only to find Martha missing. As the group gets surrounded by walkers, Jim decides to sacrifice himself to save them. Before he does, he radios Sarah the recipe for his beer. She writes it down, Jim takes a deep breath, and throws himself off the ledge and onto a car, attracting the walkers away from the fire truck. On the road, Sarah decides they should name the beer "Jimbo's Beerbos" in his memory. Morgan proposes they find Althea and then travel to Alexandria together. "... I Lose Myself" After the group finds Al, they sit around a campfire and Morgan describes his plan to pick up more boxes at the truck stop to distribute them en route to Alexandria. The next day, the group arrives at the truck stop and stocks up on supplies from the store. Outside, Althea loads the van when some walkers approach. Al jumps down to fight them, but is too weak and passes out. Alicia shoots at the herd and then instructs everyone to get inside as the noise will attract more. Inside, everyone doubles over in pain as more walkers scrape at the windows. June realizes that someone opened the water bottles in the store and poisoned the water. Al deduces it was Martha. Finally able to communicate, Morgan tells them it's anti-freeze. June tells them the antidote is ethanol and the group hatches a plan to get it from one of the trucks outside. Charlie and June create a distraction while the rest kill the walkers and push forward. Althea jumps in her SWAT truck and machine guns the walkers outside, while accidentally putting holes into the tank and causing the ethanol to drain out. June updates Morgan on their problem and he tells them he can't lose them. John encourages him and says he's strong with or without them. Suddenly, Morgan shows up and reveals that he brought a truck of Jim's Augie's Ale, saving the day. The group drinks the beer and suddenly regain their strength. John jokingly warns Charlie that this is the last time she drinks a beer until she is 21. Morgan then brings Charlie and the group back to the place he left Martha. He finds her severed arm attached to the police car and sees her turned, walking on the road. He stabs her in the head and then buries her. Morgan tells everyone he's no longer going to Alexandria. He says that Martha became the person she was because nobody helped her when she needed it and that more people need help. The group arrives at Clayton's supply factory and Morgan says they should follow his path and help others. Alicia says it can't just be about boxes, they need to build something like Madison would want. Althea suggests they can start with the people she interviewed. Shortly after, Charlie and Luciana open the gates as the group mobilizes a convoy of vehicles outside the factory. They load up on ammo and head out. Morgan gets on his walkie and broadcasts that they are coming to help anyone who might be in need. Season 5 Charlie will appear this season. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Charlie has killed: *Nicholas Clark *Possibly numerous counts of zombies and unnamed people Relationships Melvin TBA Ennis TBA Madison Clark TBA Nicholas Clark Nick cared for Charlie, having tried to help her, even after she was discovered to be a spy for the Vultures. After the Vultures' attack, that caused the death of almost everyone in the Stadium and Madison. Nick kills Ennis as revenge, which Charlie witnessed, causing her to shoot Nick, being Ennis one of her guardians. It is later shown that Charlie feels tremendously guilty about it, almost causing her to commit suicide. Alicia Clark Charlie and Alicia's relationship is complicated since Charlie killed Alicia's brother, Nicholas Clark, and was a part in the destruction of the stadium. In "Close your eyes", after learning her story, it's shown that Alicia has "accepted" Charlie's existence, keeping her mother's legacy by helping her through the rest of the season. In "... I Lose Myself", sometimes when they're on screen, Alicia can be seen taking care of sick Charlie, petting her head and back, showing that she cares for her. Luciana Galvez Prior to Charlie killing Nick, Luciana wanted to help Charlie. Like Nick, she searched for books to give to Charlie, and still wanted to help her after she turned out to be the Vultures' spy, giving her "The Little Prince" book. But, after Nick's death, Luciana resents Charlie, slowly raising a gun at her when she finds her in the middle of the fight between the Vultures and Alicia, Luciana and Strand. In "People Like Us", Luciana finds Charlie and chases her off, screaming "Haven't you done enough?!", but as she gets back in the house, she finds "The Little Prince" book that she had given to Charlie, who had returned it to her. Seeing that, Luciana goes out into the storm looking for Charlie. Victor Strand TBA Morgan Jones TBA Althea TBA John Dorie In "People Like Us" John tries to engage with Charlie, who's gone silent over the guilt of killing Nick Clark, making a game and trying to play with her, telling her that he also had stopped talking to people after doing some bad things, and that she could talk to him about it. In "...I Lose Myself" John talks about the possibility of him taking her and June back to his cabin, showing that he cares for her safety. June TBA Appearances Trivia * Charlie is the youngest character to directly kill a person in the companion series. References Category:Alive Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Dell Diamond Baseball Stadium Category:Texas Category:Children Category:Antagonists Category:The Vultures Category:Orphans Category:Suicidal Category:Season 5 Characters Category:Reformed